Bullet Holes and Broken Hearts
by cembria
Summary: AH/AU One shot: Sookie and Eric meet when he takes two bullets for her after just meeting her, take a walk through their love story and see how it comes full circle and we find out everything really does happen for a reason.


_My sisters and I work together in a bakery and confection shop that our parents own and being February and our busiest time of year we have been really stressed out, so the three of us wrote this story together taking turns during the day for the last few weeks, We each only wrote for 3 minutes at a time and stopped and saved no matter where we were when the time dinged. I hope you guys like this super long one shot with massive twists and turns, It's defiantly like my other stuff but that's because I only wrote one third of it, the rest of the credit goes to my Older and younger sisters._

_**Bullet holes and broken hearts**_

**E-POV**

It had been a long shift. I waved to my sister Pam and her partner Sam as they pulled their squad car out of the station to start their shift. Then I gave my partner Alcied a fist bump as I made my way to my car. As I eased myself down into my corvette I could only think about how much I was not looking forward to going home to my empty apartment. My sister had just married her wife Amelia and moved in with her and for the first time in 28 years I was living alone, I had always had Pam with me, we used to make jokes that we had so much fun in the womb that we saw no need to break up the party. But alas my twin sister Pam grew up and fell in love and I'm stuck going home to an empty apartment.

I pulled in the parking lot and got out of the car grabbing my duffel from the passenger's seat and heading up the three flights of stairs to my 'home'. I was walking down the hall when I passed a door slightly ajar and saw a beautiful blond woman throwing things into boxes in some kind of hurry, I figured she was just late for a trip or something and carried on my way. I opened my door and walked in. I tossed my bag on the couch, took off my shirt and laid my gun and my badge on the kitchen table while I went to the fridge and cracked a beer. I took a long sip before setting it down to go into the bed room and change the rest of the way out of my uniform. I shucked off my clothes tossing them in the general direction of the hamper (points for effort right?) and tossed on a gray t-shirt and red flannel pajama pants.

I walked back into my living room after picking my beer back up and I settled into the couch to watch some TV. I'm totally hooked on that show 'Wipeout' and really secretly want to be on it. No sooner had I turned the channel on than someone began franticly pounding on my door. I shot up like a bolt grabbing my gun when I hear a woman scream.

"Oh dear God, please someone be home!" I flung the door open and immediately lowered my weapon when I saw the beautiful blond woman from before standing in my door way with her face, neck and chest full of fresh bruises and her nose and lip were both leaking blood onto her long white dress. I grabbed her pulling her inside taking a quick peek into the hall to see if anyone was following her before I shut the door and said.

"Calm down tell me what happened." She was shaking and she batted my hand away when I tried to look at the damage to her face. The monster that did this to this beautiful creature would pay I would make sure of that.

"He's going to kill me, I was going to be out before he got home but he was early… I just wanted a divorce! He's going to kill me!" She was freaking out and I was worried she would go into shock so I tried to soothingly run my hands up and down her arms while I said.

"No one will kill you, I won't let it happen. I'm a police officer and I promise he will never hurt you again." I sat her on the couch and pulled out my phone and called in the disturbance to dispatch, they said there were two squad cars in the area that would be there soon.

"Can I know your name?" I asked, as I sat her down on the couch and turned off the TV.

"Sookie." What and odd name, oh well I like it.

"Sookie like Cookie?" I asked, she let out a sigh and I saw a small smile pass her lips as she said.

"Yes, Sookie like Cookie but with an 'S'." I knew in that moment that I liked her smile and would do almost anything to see it again. She pulled her knees up to her chest and asked.

"May I please have your name also Sir?"

"Oh shit, where are my manners? I'm Eric Northman." I extended a hand, but she flinched like I was going to hit her. However with the state of her body I can see that abuse may be all she knows, so I try to reassure her that I won't hurt her.

"Hey now, I'm not going to hurt you…" But before I could finish my sentence someone was banging and screaming at my door again only this time Sookies face had a look of pure terror on it. I pulled my finger to my mouth indicating for her to be quiet as I stood up grabbing my gun and walking to the door. I opened it with my weapon drawn and said.

"May I help you?" The short dark haired man replied.

"Ya asshole, you got my wife in there! She is mine now give her back. Sookie get your fucking ass out here!" He yelled into my apartment. Sookie stepped into the eye line of the door but still a ways into the apartment and said.

"No Bill, it's over. I filed for divorce and you can't hurt me anymore."

The next thirty seconds to a minuet happened in the blink of an eye. I briefly glanced to look at Sookie as she was talking making a rookie mistake of taking my eyes off the perp. Then Bill, as I now know to call him took the opportunity to knock my weapon out of my hand and pulled his own gun out of the back of his pants pointing it not at me but at Sookie. Without even thinking I turned to shield her, then I heard the gun fire twice and a second later another gun was fired but further away. I fell to the ground and I heard Pam scream "Eric!" The last thing I saw was Sookie kneeling over me as everything went black.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_

God that beeping is annoying, I thought as I came back to. I tried to open my eyes but they felt heavy, I tried to speak but my throat was dry, I went to sit up… searing pain. Oh that's right, a fucking wife beater shot me… TWICE! I finally got my eyes open and I saw Pam standing over me with tears streaming down her face. She gave me a gentle but long hug and said.

"Thank God you're okay… I… I… I can't make it without you, you're my other half." She burst into tears again and rubbed her hands on me never breaking contact with me, as if she feared that I would disappear if she let go.

"Shhhh Pamcake, I'm fine. See all better" She stared me in the eye and said.

"You're not fine you have been out for 4 days." I waved my hand dismissively and said.

"Tis but a flesh wound." She laughed at my Monty Python joke and finally sat down but still not removing her hand from my arm.

"Pam what the fuck happened since I was shot?"

Pam lunged into the story, apparently Sam shot and killed Bill as he was getting ready to pump another round into me and Pam had a mental snap and refused to eat, drink or speak until I woke up. I promptly made her get some food and water into her, she looked like hell. Alcied has been in and out of here the whole time and our Mom and Dad are being civil… it seems getting shot was all it took to make our parents stop acting like children. What surprised me the most is that Sookie has been sitting outside my room staring in the window off and on the whole time.

"See this blanket Eric?" She asked pointing to the crochet black and blue quilt lying across my body.

"Yes…" I said waiting for her to continue.

"She knit it for you and when she came in to lay it on you I have never seen the type of emotion that I saw in her eyes, you're her hero." I could not help but smile at the thought and said.

"I was just doing my job." Pam shook her head and said.

"Eric taking two in the back for a battered house wife is not your job, but I would have expected nothing less from you."I just shrugged and said.

"Whateves."

"Oh and get this Eric, Alcied was saying that a doctor umm… Quinn something was hitting on her and she said "Back off asshole, I belong to Eric… I owe him my life." I get the feeling she is going to follow you like a lost puppy now, but I doubt you're against that." Again just a shrug, I really was not averse to seeing more of her, especially her boobies… wow either getting shot makes you horny or the drugs are going to my head. Then I heard Pam laughing and I turned my head back to her.

"Oh Eric the drugs are going to your head I can't wait to tell Alcied and Sam." Then she does her best mocking me voice and repeats "I'm really not averse to seeing more of her, especially her boobies."Oops I guess my filter turned off at some point in the last 4 days. I quickly told Pam I needed some more rest and turned to go back to sleep before I could say anything else foolish to my bratty sister.

Then next two days flew by, I was in and out spending most of the time sleeping. I tried a few times to see Sookie but she was either on the phone dealing with Bill's estate or she was getting something for Pam, Alcied, Sam or my parents. She was apparently taking the whole owing me her life thing pretty far. On the third day my parents went to fly home because as soon as they figured out that I was no longer in danger of dying they started to try to claw each other's eyes out again, so really their leaving to go back to their respective coasts was a really good thing. It is an unspoken rule that my Mother never goes to California and my Father never goes to Main… it's just safer that way.

Finally on the fourth day I was able to talk Pam into going home and taking a nap and a shower and spending some time with her wife, Alcied and Sam finally went back to work even though both of them are stuck behind desks until the investigation is closed. I really thought Sam and his kind hearted nature would have had a harder time about having taking a man's life, but he was more upset that he hadn't moved fast enough to stop me from getting shot. I tried to tell him it was not his fault and it never would have happened if I hadn't made a rookie mistake but he is still beating himself up over it, so maybe it's not such a bad thing that he is behind a desk for a while.

I finally caught a moment alone with Sookie when she walked in that afternoon with a Tupperware bowl of soup. She sat down in the chair next to my bed as I continued to watch her also unpack a little wax paper packet of crackers and a spoon onto the table hovering over my bed. Finally when everything was spread out to her specifications she said.

"The doctor said you can start eating real food today so I made you some chicken soup and homemade salt crackers, it's my Gran's recipe." She placed the spoon into my hands and got up to leave but I shot my hand out to stop her and said.

"Please stay, you don't have to leave, I would like to spend some time with you." Her eyes lit up and she smiled and sat down next to my bed adjusting the blanket she made me to lay flat. Then she looked up at me eating and said.

"I bet you have some questions that you would like answers to." I nodded my head and took another bite of the world's most delicious soup before replying.

"Yes I do, how long were you with Bill and when did the abuse start?" She lowered her head and started to stare at hands that were clasped in her lap and said.

"Let me just start by saying, I am so sorry I dragged you into this… he never would have gotten so mad if I hadn't of ran, and I had no idea he had a gun." Her voice started to crack as she continued. "I'm from a very small town in the deep south… now when I say Deep South I mean deep, there is a sheriff but if something happens it is mostly red neck justice." I nodded and she took a deep breath and continued. "My father was driving home from the bar one night and he crashed his car into Mr. Compton's truck breaking his wife's legs, they decided that appropriate reparations was for my father to give me to the Compton's for their son Bill who had been lusting after me since we were kids. I however made it very clear I was against that idea and that I wanted to go to college, but I really had no choice. I married Bill against my will at 18 and that was 7 years ago and he started beating me on our wedding night because I was scared and cried while he was… you knowing me." I just nodded again now filled with massive amounts of rage that this woman has been being beaten and effectively rapped for the last 7 years. I tried to swallow my rage so I could ask her.

"So what brought you to Shreveport?" Finally her smile turned up.

"My brother Jason was kicked out of the family when he turned 18 and well before the issue with the Compton's. He moved up here and started a construction company with ironically enough your partners brother Saul, he is the Stackhouse in Stackhouse & Heaveurex Construction." Then she waved her hand indicating that she was going to continue. "He found out what had happened to me and he was furious, I had been secretly communicating with him for weeks and he had Saul call and offer Bill a job making the big bucks so I could be closer to Jason. Then Jay helped me file for divorce and as soon as the papers were ready I was supposed to leave which I was, I was just packing my essentials when Bill came home early saying that Jason had gotten injured on the job site so they cleared out for the day, He saw what I was doing and he saw the papers and he freaked out… I bearably got away to get to your door, I choose yours because it was the only one with lights on and I guess you know the rest of what happened."

Sookie broke down into tears repeating how sorry she was over and over, saying she wished that he had shot her instead because I didn't deserve this and how I was her hero and no one had ever treated her so nicely. I pushed the table forward and reached out for her, putting my hand under her chin so she had to look at me and said.

"Sookie, everything happens for a reason. I don't regret this and I'm not sorry Bill is dead… are you sorry he's dead?" she laughed and shook her head saying.

"God no! I thought about killing him ever night for the last 7 years! I baked Sam a pie and a full southern fried chicken dinner as a thank you." I had to laugh at her using her southern manners to thank someone for killing her rat bastard husband.

"I'm sure he appreciated that." She kept smiling and said.

"He did, but I have to do it again because your sister ate all the white meat and growled over the bowl of mac-n-cheese if anyone tried to take any. No skin off my back I just know next time Pam get's her own set up." I let out a full roar of laughter and said.

"It's true Pam is very greedy when it comes to home cooked food. I think it is because she couldn't cook her way out of a wet paper bag if her life depended on it, so when she does get it it's a novelty." She nodded her head and said.

"I noticed, I brought and extra bowl of soup just in case she was here today." I nodded and said.

"Good call, but she is spending the day with her wife and is ordered to enjoy herself the whole time." Sookie patted my hand and said.

"So… what's it like to have a twin?" I looked away and then back at her then said.

"Awesome because you always have someone and annoying because you always have someone, we lived together our whole lives up until 4 months ago when she married Amelia." The next thing she said surprised the shit out of me.

"Do you get lonely?" I gave her a lopsided grin and nodded, not even my twin sister had seen that I was lonely.

"Ya I kind of hate going home now, I have taken a ton of off duty work just to avoid it." She patted my hand and said.

"Well maybe you should come hangout with your neighbor three doors down, I hear she is lonely also and her captor left her with a whole shit load of family land that she just sold off to the state and now doesn't have to work, I heard that she is going to open up a bakery with her Gran's recipes." I smiled and laughed.

"I guess I should take her up on that since her husband is out of the picture."She held up her hand and corrected me.

"Captor, I have never been married or in love, I have also decided I'm a virgin again." I raised an eyebrow at her and she pointed her finger and said.

"Listen here Mister, don't you give me that look! At least I'm not reverting my age, I decided I'll stay 25 but I'm taking everything else back." I laughed and said.

"Okay, okay… sorry you're a single 25 year old virgin with a 7 year memory gap." She smiled patting my hand and said.

"See you're catching on."

We talked the rest of the night about everything and nothing at the same time. We didn't even realize the sun had set let alone risen until Pam walked into the room and saw Sookie sitting on the bed next to me playing the Sims with me on my laptop. She walked up to the bed getting our attention by saying.

"Umm, cough cough you two."

"Hi Pam, oh shit what time is it?" Sookie said looking for a clock.

"It's 8am Sookie dearest, how are you doing brother?" I ignored my sister for the moment and laughed with Sookie and said.

"Oh crap, we lost the night I thought you had been here for like 5 hours not 15!" Sookie shook her head and gave me a kiss on the cheek then said.

"I better go so you can get some rest." She went to get off the bed and I put my arm around her pulling her to me and practically whined.

"No, don't go yet." Pam walked over and disengaged me from the object of my affection helping her off the bed and said.

"Eric, let go. She will be back after she goes home showers and takes a nap. Go home Sookie get some rest. Oh and thank you for the casserole Amelia wants me to ask for the recipe." Sookie giggled and grabbed her purse while I stared annoyed at my sister for sending my Sookie away, when she said.

"Will do Pam, I'll write it down and bring it back with me this afternoon. Eric, I'll see you later." She blushed a giggled as she left the room giving both Pam and I a hug. However I feel my hug was a lot better than the hug that she gave Pam. Pam took the seat Sookie was occupying most of the night and said.

"I like her; at least you didn't take two bullets for a bitch. Even Dad likes her and you know how much of a prick he is." I laughed and shut my laptop before replying.

"Ya she is something special isn't she?" I must have been grinning like a fool and giving goony eyes because Pam barked out a laugh and said.

"Oh my God! You like her and more than just her boobies!" I rolled my eyes and said.

"Pam I was high on pain meds when I said that you don't have to repeat it every five minutes."

"Yes I do." She replied, I let out a small growl and turned my head so she wouldn't see my smile.

"No you don't, and yes I do like her. We have a ton in common and she is super funny and she has a kind heart… I don't know how she kept her caring and loving nature after all that time she spent with Bill."

"She said it's because she wants to make her Gran proud because she feels she was the only person to ever really love her." Pam said, taking a sip from her water bottle.

"So you have spent a lot of time talking to Sookie?" she nodded and said.

"Oh yes, she has been her almost the whole time. The only times she has left is to go home and cook food to bring back to all of us because she refused to let you or your family eat that "hospital crap" even the little fridge in here is filled with little meals just in case someone extra came at meal time or she couldn't be here." I smiled at her good nature and said.

"That was sweet of her."

"Yes it is, I also gave her the key to your apartment because she insisted in cleaning it for you so you would have a nice place to come back to." I shot up wincing in pain and yelled.

"Pam! Why would you do that? My fucking apartment is a dump, I haven't done laundry in months, I just keep going and buying more clothes and there are things growing in my fridge that could cure cancer I'm sure, not to mention that no one has vacuumed since you moved out." Pam just shrugged and said.

"That's why she insisted on doing it. It took her three days to get the laundry done and now I know why. I thought she was just taking her time but I guess you were trying to get on an episode of hoarders." I settled back down into the bed and said.

"Pamela, I was not trying to get on hoarders, I was really busy and…" By Pam cut me off and aid.

"Busy being a man?" I rolled my eyes and said.

"Shut it Pam, I'm going to take a nap before Sookie comes back and no watching soap operas while I'm sleeping they give me freaky dreams." Pam gave me a mock salute as I rolled a little onto my least tender side and said.

"Yes Master." I rolled my eyes again before slipping into a slumber filled with beautiful Sookie laced dreams.

Later I woke up to laughter in the corner of the room and some really good smelling food. I sat up a little bit to see Sookie and Pam looking through magazines and eating their dinner. Pam saw I was awake first and said.

"Good evening precious. Are you hungry? Sookie made chicken fried steak with black eyed peas, corn bread and bacon Jalapeno mac-n-cheese." My mouth was watering as I said.

"Yes I'm starving and that sounds delicious." Sookie brought me over a plate and once again set up my little table with expert precision then said.

"Bon Appetite, I had to hold Pam back but I was able to save you some Macaroni, Alcied was not as lucky when he was here because she stole it right off his plate." I laughed and said.

"Ya she is a food thief, when we were kids if I didn't eat like I was in prison I would have starved to death, she was even two pounds heavier than me when we were born." Sookie laughed and said.

"Your shitting me! She is like five feet tall and 110 pounds soaking wet and you're like what 230 and six foot five?" I shook my head and said.

"250 and six foot four, but Pam has always been able to pack away the food. She has a six foot tall trophy from winning the chicken wing eating contest two years ago." Pam smiled with pride and said.

"It's true I ate 15 pounds of wings in 10 minutes, and beat out six men." I laughed and added.

"Ya then she went on to still sample from every booth at the festival afterword's."Pam just shrugged and said.

"What can I say, I like food and it's not my fault if people are too slow to get to it. On that note I have to say goodbye Amelia is waiting, Oh Sookie dear we can go to bed bath and beyond tomorrow. I can't wait to help you!" Pam clapped her hands and gave both me and Sookie a kiss on the cheek but only after she ripped the fork out of my hand stealing a bite of Macaroni for good measure. I turned to Sookie after she left and said.

"What was that about?"

"I want to remove all things Bill from my apartment and Pam is helping me redecorate and this weekend we're burning all his shit on Sam's property, you should be out by then would you like to come to the bon fire?" I smiled at her finishing my last bite of food and said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm glad you and Pam are getting along, she has never really had many friends, I was really surprised when she found Amelia online."

"Oh I love Pam she is a hoot! I have never been a big friend person either, at first it was just because we lived in the sticks then after the event HE never let me socialize. I have to say it's really nice to have a girl to talk to. I was worried after the first few days you were in here with the state everyone was in until you were awake I thought everyone would hate me and want me to stay away." She hung her head a little and I pushed the table back patting the bad for her to come and sit with me and I said.

"They are all really good judges of character and you are a good person and they would never make you pay for someone else's sins. This is Bill's fault not yours… I don't want you to blame yourself, because if put in the situation again I would do it all over. I promised you he would never hurt you again and I am a man of my word." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I think you took being an honorable man a little bit to the extreme." I squeezed her close to me and whispered in her ear.

"If I had been being an honorable man I would have realized and angel was being abused down the hall for week's right under my nose." She snuggled into me and said.

"It's not your fault Eric, it all worked out and no one important died. Oh and thank you for the flattery. You even smoother when you're not high on pain killers." I laughed and turned to her.

"Pam told you about that huh?"

"Yes she told me about twenty times in her silly mocking you voice that you wanted to see more of me especially my boobies." We laughed and I kissed the top of her head as we settled in to spend the rest of the night talking and playing mindless computer games.

The next two days were much the same routine of my sister and one of our partners during the day and Sookie and me all night. Our Sim family is coming along quite nice, there was only one snag when my Sookie Sim accidently turned into a zombie but we were able to turn her back before any damage could be done.

Today I get to go home and Sookie has insisted on staying with me until I am 100%, however I feel my recovery is going to be slow going. I tried to tell her I would be fine and did not need her to stay with me (I lied I didn't try that hard) but she was still adamant about helping me with my recovery. Pam was putting all of my things into a bag and we were just waiting for Sookie to show up with some clothes for me so we can get the hell out of here. Pam put my laptop in its bag before she turned to me and said.

"Are you trying to seduce Sookie? She is not a love and leave type, she is special and she is my friend so don't fuck with her." I turned to Pam and narrowed my eyes into the dirtiest look I may have ever given another human before I said.

"Listen Pam, I may have done my fair share of whoring in the past but I had not been with a woman since a month before I got shot. I decided a while ago that I wanted more, I have been insanely jealous of you and Amelia and the relationship you share. I really like Sookie and I know she is special, I want to see where this goes and if anything can come out of this. I understand what she has been through so I am just going to let her set the pace and see if that is even something she wants. Don't press me by saying that I might not have her happiness and well being at the fore front of my mind. I could tell she was special before I even got shot and I only spent about 8 minutes with her before that happened." Pam squinted her eyes, then clapped me on the shoulder and said.

"Good, I hope you two can give each other what you need, and I had no idea you were jealous. When did that start?"

"The day you moved out… I don't want to talk about that right now please." She smiled at me and gave me a hug and said.

"Okay Eric, I love you okay? Always and forever you're my other half big brother." I patted her and said.

"I know always and forever Pamcake." We were waiting on the bed talking when Sookie walked in and I must have been making gooney eyes again because Pam said.

"Ugahhh you two and the gooney eyes and giant grins are making me sick." Sookie just turned to her and said.

"Hi Pam, I brought you a bag of ginger snaps."

"You are forgiven" she replied as she snatched the bag out of Sookies hands and moved to the table at the other side of the room to dig into her cookies and ignore us. Sookie sat right next to me on the bed and handed me the bag of clothes and I said.

"Thank you dearest." As I nuzzled her necks and took a sniff of her hair. Sookie squirmed and said.

"Eric, your sister is right there!" I waved my hand dismissively and said.

"No she can't see or hear us right now she is in a cookie trance watch this." I sat up and yelled. "PAM FIRE!" I waited and no response so I did it again. "PAM, AMELIA WAS CLUBBED BY A RABID LAWN GNOME." Sookie burst into laughter and I said. "See I told you cookie trance."

"Okay, okay I was wrong cuddle away, but I told the nurse I was here with your clothes so she will be here with your discharge papers soon." Sookie said settling into my waiting embrace.

"I can't wait until I can snuggle you in a bed that is not sized for toddlers." _And finally kiss you and worship you like the goddess you are and show you how a lady should be treated and possibly make a hoard babies with you eventually among other things._

"Pish posh, I will be glad to have you one step closer to being better. By the way your apartment is completely cleaned and organized and all of you uniforms have been cleaned and pressed but you won't need those for a while, but when you do go back to work they are all ready. I also cleaned out your car and vacuumed the floor boards and upholstery. Which reminds me how did you afford a corvette on a cop's salary? " I smiled thinking about my lady in red and said.

"I have a trust fund, Pam and I are cop's because it's our dream." Sookie just shrugged and said.

"Oh cool it's a sweet ride. I need to go buy a car, and now that I have all of the money from HIS crap I can finally have one all for myself." I cocked my eyebrow and asked.

"What kind of car do you want?" She looked away and blushed before saying.

"Oh umm, it's silly." I smiled and said.

"I'm sure it's not what kind of car do you want?"

"Honestly?"

"No Sookie, I want you to lie to me." She laughed and said.

"Okay fine, I want a pink Jeep like Barbie." I laughed and pulled her even tighter before I said.

"That is quite possibly the cutest thing I have ever heard." She just shook her head and got up tossing the clothes on my lap and said.

"Get dressed so you can go home." I rolled my eyes and took the clothes into the bathroom to get changed passing Pam who was going to snap out of her cookie trance soon because she was nearing the bottom of the bag. Sookie packed me some dark wash jeans and a plain black t-shirt and… my silk leopard boxers? She must be teasing me. I put it all on wincing a bit as I put the shirt on and walked out of the bathroom, then I saw Sookie turn around and her jaw dropped. I couldn't help but smirk and say.

"See something you like?" As I put on my socks and shoes.

"Nope you look like shit." She replied with a laugh as she turned around to talk to Pam who was filling out my discharge papers and getting my recovery plan.

"Get in the wheel chair Eric we're taking your ass home." I begrudgingly complied as my sister, a nurse and Sookie wheeled me down stairs to get into Pam's ridiculous minivan.

When we got back to the apartment I made it up the stairs… slowly but I made it. Sookie unlocked the door while Pam carried my things. When I stepped in and turned on the lights I saw that the whole place had been cleaned from top to bottom and everything was labeled and My DVD's were organized by genre and then by alphabetical nature, My cabinets were reorganized and really it made much more sense this way. My clothes we pressed and hung in color and cut order separated into half of the closet for winter and half for summer. Honestly I will never be able to keep this up but I love it. Sookie told me to lie down, as she tossed me some pajama pants and a t-shirt. Before she walked out of the room to let me get changed. Honestly I don't know how any man could have ever done anything but worship this woman.

After I got dressed Sookie came back in and told me to "Get in bed before she puts me in bed." and handed me some food, she had made egg plant parmesan and it was delicious. We both ate sitting on my bed watching wheel of fortune, which thanks to my recent hospital stay I am now addicted to. I saw Sookie take a drink of a can of Fresca which I sure as shit did not have in my kitchen before I met her. I can't help but like the idea of her wanting to spend so much time with me that she would put things she likes in my fridge, but then I thought _what if she just brought one from her apartment? Why is the idea of her not keeping her favorite soda in my fridge so upsetting? _I quickly tried to shake all of my soda placement related fears out of my mind for being completely ridiculous.

We spent much of the night continuing our computer game, but then we settled down to watch a movie. Sookie asked me what I wanted to watch I just replied.

"Well since you organized the movies and you know what I have why don't you pick?"

"Okay." She replied with a sly smile and a wink. She came back into the bedroom with a DVD in hand but she left the case in the front room so I could not see what she had picked. She bent over in front of my entertainment center, giving me a perfect view of her ass as she got the disk into the player and I could have cursed myself at that point for making such a user friendly set up, because the view of her ass was gone before I felt like I even really got a chance to fully appreciate it.

"What did you pick?" I asked.

"Hush you'll like it." She said as she got in bed and stretched out next to me grabbing the remote and started the movie.

"Dogma?" I asked, she didn't seem like the blasphemous movie lover type.

"Of course, this is hilarious! My friend Tara and I watched it in secret like a thousand times while we were in high school." All I could do was laugh and say.

"Well no more sneaking around for you because this is one of my favorites." She snorted and said.

"Ya I could tell you have 5 different copies of it." I shrugged and said.

"People know I'm a huge Kevin Smith fan so any time a gift giving holiday comes up that is the route almost everyone takes. Not that I mind I have worn out DVD's before so it is always good to have backups." Sookie laughed and settled closer to me, but not close enough so I put my arm around her and scooted her close to me. Much to my surprise she almost instantly relaxed and rested her head on my shoulder.

After the movie was over we watched some TV until we both drifted off to sleep. It felt odd but I was very excited about waking up with her from tomorrow and I had a hard time silencing the little voice in my head that wished I could wake up with her from now on.

_**4 MONTHS LATER**_

I just got back from my physical therapy session and I was elated! The therapist said I could go back to work in two weeks if I didn't have any setbacks, and I couldn't wait to tell Sookie. Sookie and I have spent almost every day of the last four months together. I am completely in love with her, which is odd because accept for the occasional kiss and one steamy make out session we haven't really taken things beyond that. Sookie sleeps at my apartment every night because the one time she tried to sleep in hers she had a night terror that Bill had come back and ended up bursting into my apartment in tears and making me promise to never hurt her, and of course I complied because I love her and would never ever hurt her in any capacity.

She still flinches sometimes but surprisingly it never happens with me, but Sam, Alcied or any other man that seems to move to quickly for her tastes seems to send her into a flash back or triggers a panic attack. I suggested that she go see a counselor and even offered to go with her, I went to her first few appointments with her but she became more comfortable with her doctor we agreed it was better for her to attended her sessions alone. She is still a long way from being healed from the trauma Bill inflicted but at least I can see change for the better. She no longer apologizes for everything and she doesn't cry and look terrified if something doesn't turn out just right anymore. She still refuses to be left alone with any man other than me, but call me a cave man because I don't hate that.

Sookie has been dropping hints about wanting to go to a fondue restaurant and I'm pretty sure she wants me to ask her out on a real date. Even though in my mind she is my girlfriend I am more than ready to make it a real world reality. I have been waiting patiently because I did not want to set back her recovery by pushing myself on her, I want everything to move at her pace and I don't mind waiting because Sookie is more than worth the wait.

I walked up to my door and unlocked and opened it, I could hear the vacuum going in the bed room so I made sure to make a lot of noise so I don't scare her. Then I called out her name and heard the vacuum turn off and her little footsteps approach the living room where I was standing.

"Hey Eric! How did it go?" she asked as she wrapped me up into a big hug that I eagerly returned.

"I can go back to work in two weeks if everything goes well and I will be on first shift so I will be home by 3 or 4 o'clock every day." She looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm so happy for you! What shift did you used to work… you know before…" I quickly answered so as not to force her to talk about my getting shot. She could acknowledge that it happened but hated to mention or talk about it.

"I used to work second shift, but they want to start me easy and there really is not much action that happens between 6am and 3pm, which honestly I don't mind easing myself back in. I have been considering getting a more behind the scenes position with the force anyway, maybe something in the crime lab, because I can't be a street cop forever." _Plus I worry about leaving you alone if God forbid I were to get killed in the line of duty and when we get married and have kids I don't want you to worry about me dying at work every day and our kids growing up without a Father. _I thought to myself. Sookie smiled and said.

"You should do anything that will make you happy." I smiled and drew her in for another hug and said.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Sir." She said in a very authoritarian tone that went straight to my dick.

"Well then I would like to do make myself happy tonight, would you like to go on a real date with me?" Sookie craned her neck so she could look all the way into my eyes and said.

"It's about time! I bought a dress for our first date with Pam three weeks ago. I am very excited, what time will you pick me up?" I quirked an eyebrow at her because almost all of her stuff had migrated over to my apartment over the last few months because we both got tired of having to walk back and forth for stuff every day.

"Umm, is 7 okay?" she clapped her hands and grabbed her purse before running to the door and saying.

"That will be perfect, I will see you then." As she ran out I watched her dash down the hall into her apartment and shut her door with a giggle. I shook my head at her antics, but I loved her a little more because of them.

About an hour later I was sitting on my couch in my underwear playing rock band, when my sister walked into the apartment like she owned the place.

"Can I help you Pam?" I asked, without even looking away from the screen.

"I am grabbing some things Sookie needs to get ready for your date tonight." I shrugged and said.

"I don't know why she had to go back to her apartment; all of her stuff is here." Pam walked over and sat next to me before she started to talk.

"Eric, keep in mind this is her first real date and she wants it to be special. I know for a fact she loves you as much as you love her and she is putting a lot of trust in you to not stomp on her heart. I suggest that you ask her to officially move in with you soon because her apartment is practically bare now that almost all of her stuff is here and we burned Bill's things. She wants a life with you and you know that wasting time with a girl like Sookie is a bad idea. Tell her you love her and ask her to move in, then wait an appropriate amount of time and put Nana's ring on her finger, then make a thousand babies with her." I set down my game and smiled at my sister pulling her into a hug and a nooggie then I said.

"A thousand babies seem like a bit much." Pam laughed and said.

"Okay fine how about between two and seven?" I laughed and said.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Amelia and I are looking into artificial insemination." I raised an eyebrow at the idea of a pregnant pam.

"Not for me asshole! Can you imagine me going easy for nine months? Not likely, but we want to use my egg's and donor sperm and put it in her womb, that way it will feel very much like both of our baby." I smiled at Pam and said.

"You are going to make a great Dad and I can't wait to be an uncle." Pam squealed a little and screamed.

"I KNOW RIGHT?" We talked a little bit more before she grabbed some of Sookies stuff and headed down the hall to her. I spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about the future and how for the first time in a long time I was looking forward to it.

Around 6 I got up and took a shower and put on my gray suit with a black button down shirt. I decided to forgo the tie A: because I don't like them and B: because I thought I would leave a few buttons open to give her a peek at the goods. Not like she hasn't seen the good about a hundred times, because I wasn't exactly self sufficient when I first came home, but this is the first time she would really being seeing me pretty close to my top form. The next time she climbs into the shower with me it is going to be because I am going to worship her body and make love to her, not because I am helpless and can't wash my own hair.

I was completely ready to go and I snuck out of the building to go down to the flower shop on the other side of the street before I went to "pick up" Sookie for our date. I decided on getting her a bouquet of pink daisy's because I just didn't feel like she is a red roses type of girl. After I got the flowers I made my way back up the stairs to gather my woman for our first date. I knocked on her door and the sight I saw when it opened stunned me.

She was wearing a white dress with little red flowers all over it; and it had a square neck line that made her cleavage look absolutely delicious and practically begged me to touch. As if the dress were not enough her hair was straightened and hanging long down her back being held back by a small red jeweled head band, and she was wearing red patent leather 5 inch stiletto 'fuck me' shoes. She was stunning and absolutely the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, if I was not already in love with her than I most certainly was now.

"Eric, are you alright?" Sookies voice brought me out of my eye fucking trance.

"Ya, Ya I'm cool, you look stunning." She smiled and blushed before saying.

"Oh Eric stop it."

"No, never your stunning end of story, these are for you." I handed her the flowers I had picked for her and for a moment I thought I had made a monumental mistake because she looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"I'm sorry; do you not like Daisy's?" She shook her head and giggled a little before she said.

"No they are perfect; in fact they are my absolute favorites." I gave myself a mental high five for making the right decision. She took them into her kitchen and put them into some water, when she returned I asked.

"Are you ready? You chariot awaits milady. "She laughed again, taking my arm and saying.

"Oh Eric your too much."

We drove to the restaurant and I handed my keys to the valet before helping Sookie out of the car. We got to the hostess station and I checked us in for our reservation. I noticed the girl at the podium oggeling me and I also saw Sookie fuming next to me. I made sure to lean down a nuzzle Sookies neck and tell her how perfect and beautiful she was plenty loud enough for Miss. Inappropriate Advances to hear. She made sure to huff and roll her eyes all the way to the table she was taking us to, then she unceremoniously tossed the menus on the table and walked away as I was pulling Sookie chair out for her. Once we were finally settled and seated I said.

"Shit, she was a bitch." Sookie's face finally lifted and she laughed and said.

"I know right, who does that? I mean really who openly makes an advance on a man who is clearly on a date?" I just shrugged and said.

"Well you know, bitches be crazy." Sookie and I couldn't help laughing and being silly until our waitress came and we realized we hadn't even looked at the menu, but luckily our waitress wasn't a slut or a bitch and she recommended a tasting menu specially designed for romance. Sookie blushed as the girl winked at her before walking away to put our order in.

When she returned she brought two wine glasses and a nice bottle of merlot pouring each of us a glass. Then she set the bottle on the table in the little wine cooler thing and proceeded to light all of the candles lining the wall and she drew all of the gauzy curtains around our table giving the illusion of privacy. Before she left she said.

"Just setting the mood and casting out jealous catty eyes." She then shot a dirty look in the direction of the podium where I had not noticed that the uber bitch was casting Sookie dirty looks still. I turned to her and said.

"Thank you very much…"

"Octavia, and think nothing of it Debbie is a bitch and she chases off more of my customers with her bad attitude than I know what to do with and you two seem so sweet I just hated the thought of her nasty ways putting a sour spin on your evening." She winked and walked away and all I could think was that she was going to get one hell of a tip.

Our food came and it was amazing, I would feed Sookie and she would feed me it really was romantic and erotic. We laughed and joked the whole time, but when desert came that was when the mood changed. Sookie was eating a piece of pineapple that I dipped in the chocolate and a little of the chocolate dripped on her chin. I stared at it for moments before I leaned in to lick it off, which lead to some intense kissing that we were pouring all of our feelings into. When we came up for air we just stared at each other for a moment before Sookie leaned into my chest and whispered.

"I love you." In that moment my heart was singing all I could do was lift her face so our eyes met and I said.

"I love you too, and I want you to come and officially move in with me." Sookies eyes started to water and she nodded her head and we dipped into more erotic chocolate kisses before we pulled back and I asked for the check. I paid the bill leaving Octavia the super waitress a 400% tip that I feel she earned every penny of.

We stumbled into the apartment clutching each other like horny teenagers or cats on heat as Sookie say's… by the way I love Sookie. Our first time was tender and sweet and nothing had ever felt so right in my life, the way she moved the sounds she made only amplified by the fact that we loved each other… nothing could have been more right.

_**ONE YEAR LATER**_

I was pacing around Pam's house waiting for Sookie to arrive; she was under the pretense that Amelia and Pam were both sick and worried about getting their 6 week old daughter Erica sick. Sookie being the saint that she is agreed to drop everything she was doing and rush over to watch my sister's kid. But really I have all of our friends and family waiting in the living room and I'm about to ask Sookie to marry me… and let me tell you I am nervous. The last time I brought up marriage Sookie cried and would never tell me why so I just hope this goes well.

I heard the door bell and Pam got a huge smile on her face as she hunched over and put a pitiful face on to go open the door. As soon as I could hear them coming into the room I dropped to one knee. Sookies hand flew up over her heart and a huge smile crept up on her face… Good, good this was not going to be a disaster after all.

"Sookie, you're the love of my life and I want you to marry me and put up with my bullshit forever." She shook her head at my proposal and started to laugh and cry saying "yes" over and over. She crushed me into a hug and locked her lips with mine before she looked up into my eyes and said loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"Anyone who wants to be there should buy a ticket to Vegas because he knocked me up, and we're going to need to get this done quick." I looked at her stunned as she reached into her bag and pulled out a massive Ziploc baggie filled with positive pregnancy tests. I smiled and spun her around until she forced herself out of my grasp and promptly vomited into the planter next to the couch. Pam just yelled.

"Dimmit Eric, you're going to clean that up! You should know better than to spin a pregnant woman. I'm sorry Sookie my brother is a nub." Sookie just smoothed out her hair and said.

"Ya, but he's my nub." I smiled and placed my hand over our little jellybean sized miracle growing inside of my _wife._

48 hours later we were married and getting ready to go home, I have a wife and a baby on the way… I think I might break my face if I smile any wider. Apparently love was in the air because Sam and Alcied got wasted after our wedding and apparently went to a strip club, and no matter what they tell you not everything stays in Vegas because Alcied married a stripper named Maria Star and Sam married a "lap dance technician" named Daphne. Turns out that these two can only find quality women while wasted because the girls came back the Shreveport with us and they have been married and breeding ever since.

_**23 years later**_

For some reason my beloved Jellybean has called a meeting with both our family and Sam's. My little Jellybean or Betty as everyone else calls her has been dating Sams boy Alex for the better part of 5 years and the fact that they have pulled us all together has me on the verge of a stroke.

I can hear Sookie on the phone scolding our sons for being late, the last thing I heard from her before she slammed the phone down was.

"Eric, Jack….. If you're not here in three minuets so help me god I will skin you two and make a rug." I laughed as she flopped next to me. She has only gotten more lovely with age, I can start to see tiny gray wisps start to pop up around her hair line but that only seems to make her look more like and angel.

"We never should have gotten those two a car." I laughed and leaned down to kiss her before I said.

"Skinning them really? That is a brand new threat. I believe you still need to set them on fire and have me help you hide the body from last week when you caught them watching porn."

"Were you and Pam this much trouble when you were 16?"

"We were worse, and as for the porn, I'm pretty sure getting caught by their mother is punishment enough and we all know you're not going to skin them, your all talk woman!" We were laughing and kissing on the couch when suddenly our house erupted into chaos. The boys ran in screaming at each other, Sam and Daphne followed also engaged in an animated conversation. We were all standing around talking to each other when My Jellybean and Alex walked in. The guilty looks on their faces were enough to through me into a blind rage and I don't even know what the issue is yet. We all sat down and became silent waiting for them to speak, but nothing happened so I prompted them to begin.

"What's up Jellybean?" She couldn't even look me in the eye, my baby girl was looking away from me and it was breaking my heart.

"Baby just say it, there is nothing that you could have done to make me love you less you're always my Princess Jellybean." She laughed and looked at me with a little half smile before she whispered.

"I'm pregnant, and I want to marry Alex not because I'm knocked up but because I love him." I just sat there blinking, I could vaguely register that everyone had jumped up and the whole room had once again erupted with noise but I just sat there… _My Jellybean was going to have her own Jellybean, she loves Alex we all know that, he treats her well… I'm going to be a grandpa… Papa Eric… I like it._

I finally snap out of it and See Sookie with her head in her hands crying and my boys have Alex on the floor and they appear to be beating him, Jellybean is crying trying to rip her brothers off of Alex, Sam and his wife are screaming at each other… I needed to take control.

The first thing I did was grab each of my boys and rip them off of Alex before they damaged him, then I yelled.

"Enough!" The entire room went silent… and every eye was on me.

"The kids are old enough to make this decision, it's not like they are 16 anymore, and they have jobs and an education. Jelly, Alex you have my blessing… I'm going to be Papa Eric Sookie will be Gran, the wedding will be whenever Jelly and Alex want to have it and I will pay for anything she wants. Sookie are you happy?" I look over at my wife who has a huge smile on her face before she lunged at me and screamed.

"Oh God I was so worried you were going to kill him for having sex with Betty and getting her pregnant." I shook my head to get the thoughts of my baby Jellybean having sex out of my head… Sookie and I could get into some kinky stuff and I did not want to think of my baby girl as anything other than my baby. .STORY

"Lover, don't talk like that Jellybean does not have sex this was an immaculate conception, right?" I asked looking Alex straight in the eye.

"Yes Sir." He said with a gulp

"Good."

Our whole twisted little family came over that night to celebrate and looking around the table at my friends and family, I remembered the tragedy that brought us all together and I couldn't help but think everything really does happen for a reason.

_**FIN**_


End file.
